La prophétie du baiser
by Gratt'papier
Summary: Parfois, l'amour ne suffit pas. Parfois, notre destinée prend le dessus. Les prophéties sont connues pour toujours tout foutre en l'air.


Etudes enfin finies, je poste un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête en attendant de poster la suite de ma fiction, _Cours plus vite._ Parce que maintenant, j'ai le temps !

* * *

La prophétie du baiser.

**19 décembre 1995 -** Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige, et ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus pressants ses mains étaient douloureuses tant le froid les glaçait et le vent fouettait violemment son visage. Mais Draco s'en fichait. Chaque instant passé avec elle était précieux et il ne voulait pas perdre une seule minute. Déjà tant de choses les tenaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Pas la même maison, pas les mêmes intérêts, pas les mêmes pensées. Et surtout, pas le même sang. Mais il n'en avait que faire. C'est elle qu'il voulait, c'est elle qu'il aimait.

Il l'a vit au loin, assise à même le sol, les fesses dans la neige. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Il s'approcha aussi rapidement que la neige le lui permettait. Quand elle l'entendit arriver, elle se releva.

« Hermione… »

Elle esquissa un faible sourire à l'entente de son prénom. Elle semblait fatiguée, et triste. Des cernes violacées avaient pris place sous ses yeux chocolats. Ses joues étaient souillées de traces de larmes qu'elle avait dû verser quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Tout cela doit s'arrêter.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Nous deux. On doit arrêter de se voir. On doit arrêter cette… mascarade.

- Je… Quoi ? Non ! Une mascarade ! Mais tu n'es pas sérieuse.

- Arrêtons là.

- Non. Non, je n'arrêterai pas ! Je n'arrêterai pas parce que je t'aime Hermione ! Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi… »

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle qui semblait si heureuse de ce rendez-vous quelques heures auparavant, pourquoi d'un coup voulait-elle tout arrêter ? Pourquoi pensait-elle si soudainement que ceci n'était qu'une comédie ?

Son cœur parût se détruire en un millier de petits morceaux. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il avait si mal en cet instant. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout s'effondrer si brusquement ? Il avait un besoin incompréhensible d'elle. La sentir. La toucher. L'aimer. La voir, tout simplement. Il était tout le temps en manque d'elle.

Mais elle ne semblait pas ressentir ce même manque. Ce n'était pas réciproque. Et c'était pire que tout. Il sentait tout son être le lâcher, se disloquer. C'était d'une douleur indéfinissable. Et pourtant, il lui avait paru qu'elle l'aimait, elle aussi. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Il n'avait encore jamais gouté à sa passion. Pour être sûr de pouvoir avancer sans elle, il devait être sûr qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il s'avança vers elle et la saisit par la taille.

« Draco, non ! »

Il scella leur lèvre en un baiser tendre. Son cœur explosa et des papillons s'envolèrent dans son estomac. Il pouvait jurer à ce moment précis que le bonheur ressemblait à ça. Car il pouvait sentir dans ce baiser qu'elle l'aimait en retour. Il se détacha finalement d'elle, gardant les yeux fermés quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il cligna des yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas une masca-…rade… »

Quand il apposa de nouveau son regard sur elle, il vit qu'elle était figée, peinant à respirer, les yeux grands ouverts, et ses lèvres commençaient à bleuir. Son teint était pâle, ses cheveux se givraient, ses cernes étaient encore plus violacées qu'auparavant. De ses lèvres – maintenant totalement bleues – semblaient partir des veines qui couraient sur tout son visage. Ses mains finirent par être de glace, son souffle se coupa, et la jeune fille tomba dans la neige, et se fondit en elle, comme si elle lui avait toujours appartenue.

Draco semblait paralyser lui aussi, quelque chose l'avait empêché de se jeter sur elle pour la sauver. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Une fois qu'elle eût disparue, il se jeta à genoux au même endroit, pleurant. Il était perdu. Comme mort.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt – **Hermione regardait avec suspicion la petite sphère de verre que lui tendait Dumbledore. La jeune fille observait la brume à l'intérieur, qui dansait en la narguant.

« C'est une prophétie, Miss Granger.

- Sauf votre respect, je sais très bien ce que c'est, dit-elle avec agacement.

- Celle-ci vous concerne. La sorcière le regarda avec étonnement. Je sais qu'on ne peut changer le futur dicté par les prophéties. Mais j'ai pensé que vous devriez être au courant. Je vous en prie, prenez-la. »

Hermione saisit la petite boule du bout des doigts, avec appréhension.

_« Celle qui combattra courageusement auprès de celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres verra sa fin venir par un disciple de celui-ci. A la première neige de sa seizième année, le serpent se sera épris de la lionne, et dans leur union, elle retrouvera le ciel, puis la terre chaque année. Sang-Pur et Née-Moldue ne peuvent se mêler. A la première neige de sa seizième année, la lionne ne sera plus que glace … »_

Hermione, léthargique, posa la prophétie sur le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, et sortit du bureau, se dirigeant d'un pied ferme vers le lac, le visage inondé de larme.


End file.
